


Concealment

by Golbez



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Arendelle worries for his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealment

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I forgot to post here.

She is the wind is the snow is the ice is the sky, a writhing goddess trapped in a cage of young flesh. You are the King of Arendelle, and your first daughter is growing into the epitome of beauty and grace. A princess to her core; a fine queen she'll make.

But she is more fey than man with each passing day. Her skin is pale and bluish, her hair shifts and glimmers like falling snow, and her eyes are as ice over a frozen lake, the kind that men crack open and saw apart. You fear that one day you will wake up and find a monster with her eyes in her bed, and then you'll need men to crack her open and saw her apart too.

You tell her it is better to hide, to feel nothing. She believes you - she loves you, after all. And the day she takes the gloves her skin glows pink for a near imperceptible moment. After that, she is more man - woman - girl than fey. More real than dream.

She is the wind is the snow is the ice is the sky, your little girl who is safely hidden in her room, miles and miles away, where she cannot see you falter beneath towering waves.


End file.
